Unpleasant Encounters
by AFlawlessBeauty
Summary: Tyson Guthrie is a player with a bad rep. But when New girl Alexis Goldsworthy comes to Degrassi; all he can think about is getting her to be his. But she's not falling for his charm. Can Alexis be the one to make him change his ways?   Bad at Summaries
1. First Encounter

Hey Everyone =D Okay so this is gonna be my first OC real story. I've created two other degrassi storys but i never really go into them so i just left them. But i got this idea for the story based on OLHrockursocks story. No i am not copying her im just using her concept and making it into my own. the stories are completely different! But anyway just wanted to point that out! Now! Anyway before this gets long im gonna stop here! Hope you enjoy the story! I've already written chapter 2 & 3 so if you like it review and I'll post it!

-Emily Follow me on twitter JadoreEmma ^_^ NOW ON WITH THE STORY

Disclaimer: No i don't own Degrassi ''/ if i Eclare would still be together and living happily ever after.

* * *

><p>"Lexi ! You have to wake up for school!" I sighed as I heard my dad banging on my door.<p>

My name is Alexis Goldsworthy. But you can call me Lexi . I'm a sophomore in high school . Last year I attended and all-girls school due to my father's over protectiveness but this year , thanks to my mother I would be attending Degrassi Community School. Both my parents went their so she insisted I go there. But God only knew how much I dreaded this day.

I got out of bed and looked at the time. 7:00 ; school starts at 8:40 So I had more than enough time. I walked into the bathroom and started getting ready. I hopped into the shower and began my daily routine. I stepped out the shower soon enough and went into my room to get dressed . I got out a cute outfit I had gone shopping for last week for the first day of school.

I got dressed in a cute grey half top that said heart breaker in gold and some shorts paired with flats. It was hot out today so my outfit was perfect. I went to my vanity mirror and began applying my makeup. I applied eyeliner around my blue eyes that I had my mom to thank for. I swept a smokey eye shadow across my lid and with a little bit of lip gloss and mascara I was done!

Now for my hair ; it was curly likes my mom's but not as curly; More like wavy, but dark brown – black like my dad's. Since I washed it I just decided to dry it real quick and leave it down. I swept my side bangs to the side and sprayed a little hair spray . . . and done!

I looked at the time 8:00. I walked down the stairs and saw my mom in the kitchen and my dad reading the newspaper. Both my parents were bestselling authors, so they worked from home. My dad saw me coming down the stairs.

"Hey Kiddo. Need a ride to school?" my dad asked

"No I think I might just meet up with Nicole at the dot and get some breakfast." I replied. Nicole has been my best friend since 1st grade. When It came time for high school though she went to degrassi while my parents practically forced me to go to an all-girls school.

"Are you sure? It's your first day." My mom asked worriedly

"I'll be fine!" I told her

"But Sweetie –" My mom started but dad cut her off.

"Blue eyes she'll be fine. We trust her" he said smirking.

I saw my mother blush. It amazed me that after all these years he could still get her to blush whenever he said something or called her the name "Blue eyes" he created for her when they met back in degrassi. They acted like typical teenagers sometimes.

"Thanks Dad" I said smiling going over to hug them both and grab my bag, and with that I was on my way to the dot to meet up with Nicole.

As I was walking to the dot I saw a bunch of jocks coming out of there acting all loud and obnoxious. _Typical_ I thought as I sighed. As I turned to try and go around them to enter I bumped into one of the boys practically losing my balance, as I was about to fall he caught me.

"Oops Sorry! You okay?" He said

The boy had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was pretty tall maybe 5'11 or 6 even? He was cute. I'll give him that.

"I'm fine, thanks." I smiled up at him and continued into the dot. I saw him looking at me as I walked in. Hmm, Maybe going to degrassi won't be too bad after all.

* * *

><p>I just realized it was really short '' So as a bonus i'm gonna upload the next chapter and you guys tell me if i should continue ! Deal? =D Reviews Make Me SMILE

Also just so you guys have a taste of how Lexi's hair looks like here's a link :

- Emily


	2. Second Encounter

Okay So Like I said im gonna upload Chapter two just a bonus cause Chapter one was really short ''/ Well Happy reading ! Tell me if you like it!

Disclaimer: No i do not own Degrassi :( If i did Eclare would be together and Eli wouldn't own a shirt . . . neither would Drew =D

* * *

><p>I walked into the dot and spotted Nicole at a booth nearby. We both jumped up and hugged each other. Nicole had tan- olive skin and striking royal blue eyes. But not only was she my best friend she was my god-sister too! Her mother was Alli Bahndari now Torres. My mother and her were best friends since 9th grade. I remember she told me the story about Nicole's parents, boy was that some story but it turned out in the end Nicole's dad Drew knew it was Alli who he wanted all along and that with her his life was perfect, Alli of course took him back after he told her that and the ended up getting married and having Nicole. Alli's parents weren't too happy but they managed.<p>

"Lex! Oh my god I've missed you like hell!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Haha I missed you too!" I said to her

We sat down and ordered bagels and coffee.

"What happen outside just now with Tyson?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked her confused.

"Tyson! Jock, Dirty Blond Hair, Blue eyes, every girl at Degrassi's dream boyfriend?" She said to me

"Wait… you mean that guy I bumped into by accident?" I asked her still confused.

"Uhh YA!" She replied like it was a stupid question.

"Oh, Nothing, I was coming to meet you when him and all those jocks came out and trying to get through he bumped into me. When I almost lost my balance he caught me. End of story." I said like nothing.

"Sure didn't look like nothing! Did you see the way he was looking at you after you walked away?" she said as a matter of fact.

I blushed. That was a bad habit I got from my mom. We both blushed so easily.

"We just met. Not even! We just bumped into each other Nicole, nothing exactly to be all excited about…" I told her. She was over reacting.

"Lex honestly. No one gives a damn about the BUMP. It's the look afterwards!" she replied smiling

"Uh huh whatever" I said laughing. This girl never ceased to amaze me.

And with that we were on our way out. I checked my phone 8:20 and the school was just down the block.

When we got to school we went the office to get our locker assignments along with our schedules. The line was short and in a matter of 2 minutes it was already our turn.

"Hello and Welcome back to degrassi! Your locker combination is 386 and your full name please so I can give you your schedule" the lady replied to me.

"Alexis Elizabeth Goldsworthy and Thank You" I said smiling back politely.

"and you dear?" the lady asked Nicole.

"Nicole Alexandra Torres" she replied.

She gave us both our combinations written down and our schedules.

"387" Nicola told me.

"386! We're right next to each other!" I said! YAY now me and Nicole and can be next to each other for the rest of the year.

We both squealed and made our way our lockers. We got everything set up. I was sure to put a poster of Justin Bieber my guilty pleasure! I also taped some pictures of me and Nicole up . along with adding a magnet mirror and a tiny locker calendar. I would finish decorating later but class starts in 5 minutes!

"What homeroom are you in?" I asked her

"1003, you?" she replied. I frowned

"1005, So close" I said as I sighed. Then the bell rang

"Well I'll see you later then" I said to her as we hugged and departed for homeroom.

I walked around looking for the classroom. Shit! First day here and I'm gonna be late. I was looking at all the class room numbers when I impacted with another person. I looked up and it was the same guy from earlier. Tyson I think Nicole told me his name was.

"2nd time today? Are you trying to hit on me?" He asked jokingly while smiling.

"Not really haha, I'm actually new here and I can't seem to find room 1005. Do you where that is?" I asked unsure I didn't really want to be late.

"Oh that's where I'm off to now. Just follow me" he said and so I did.

We soon arrived at classroom 1005. He opened the door and ushered for me to go in.

"Thanks I said" a slight blush crept to cheeks and I wasn't exactly sure why. . .

A second later we heard the final bell and took our seats just as the teacher came in.

She started taking attendance.

"Chloe Roosevelt" She called

"Here" a preppy blonde said

"Tyson Guthrie" she said

"Here! " he replied back to her

Wait! Guthrie? Where have I heard that name before?

**(Tyson POV)**

"here" I said as Ms. Simmons called my name.

"Alexis Goldsworthy" she called out. I found myself smirking at the last name Goldsworthy huh? What she's worthy of gold?

"Here" she said

I turned. I knew that voice. I had bumped into it a couple times today. I turned to see the girl I bumped into this morning and not to long ago. So her name was Alexis? I took this time to really look at her. She was about 5'4 not too tall with radiant blue eyes, along with dark wavy hair and side bangs to frame them. She was stunning.

Since it was homeroom class was short. But I'd definitely have to find out more about this Alexis Goldsworthy…

* * *

><p>Well . . . How was it ^_^ Review and tell me if i should continue or not! Your Review = A Post 3rd chapter by midnight =D (EST NYC TIME) SO yeah reviews make me smile =D<p>

-Emily Follow me on twitter JadoreEmma =D Hell if you tweet me nd follow me I'll dedicate the chapter to you ^_^


	3. Third Encounter

**Hey everyone so like i promised =D If people liked it i would upload chapter 3 by midnight! and it's 11pm in NYC so i posted with an hour to spare ! Not too long but hey i posted 3 chapters in one day! and iMight just post a 4th! What writer does that alot? =D Well review ! Hope you guys like it ^_^ ALSO i realized the pic of how Alexis's hair is supposed to look is on my profile! iDidn't realize it didnt post! ''/ Also their's two author's note in the writing so just look out for them =D Anyway ON TO READING!**

**Disclaimer: No iDont own degrassi ''/ If i did Bianca would of never broken up Alli & Drew... and Eclare would still be together =D and Drew and Eli wouldn't own a shirt =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson POV <strong>

It turned out I had my 1-4 period classes with Alexis on Mondays. It was lunch time when I was walking to my locker to get some books for next class. I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. I turned and saw Chloe ; a girl I hooked up with a lot freshman year. She was an easy little fake blond with blue eyes.

_Blue Eyes_ Nothing like Alexis's though. Her's were radiant, and amazing. Wait What? Snap out of it Ty you just met this chick.

"Hey Ty… I missed you over the summer" Chloe said biting her lip trying to be seductive, Though she was majorly failing.

I mean sure Chloe's pretty, I'm not a total jerk I wasn't just messing her. For the first couple weeks I actually liked her but she just so PLAIN. Sure she offered a fun time but there was nothing there. In all truth it was just boring; that's the real reason I never made it official. I had told her this story about how I don't do titles and of course she bought it.

"Hey Chloe what's up?" I asked casually

"Nothing really… but hey I was wondering if you were busy tonight. Maybe I could get you into the back to school spirit with a little fun" she said while twirling her hair and winking; though it kind of looked like she was having a seizure.

"Thanks but no thanks" I said ending the conversation as I continued walking to my locker. Any guy would of called me a total dumb ass for turning an offer like that down but my mind was preoccupied with a certain girl with radiant blue eyes and dark brown hair.

**Alexis POV** _(A/N: in the future I might shorten Alexis for Lexi when saying POV so don't get confused!)_

I was at my locker with Nicole getting my books for Chemistry. She was mumbling about some guy she met in Calculus… Taylor? I think that was his name, after the first 7 minutes I just kind of zoned out. I heard a locker open up on the other side of me. I turned to see No other then Tyson Guthrie. Is he stalking me?

"3rd time today? Are you sure you're not hitting trying to hit on me Goldsworthy?" He said as a smirked appeared on his face

"Oh yes Tyson. I'm totally trying to hit on you. Hell I even tried waiting by your locker!" I said. Sarcasm the one of many things I got from my dad.

"Oh Really Now?" he said stepping closer

"Yes! Didn't you hear me the first time? I'm practically head over heels in love" I replied sarcastically

"Well then Maybe I could make one of your dreams come true" he said coming closer so his lips were only inches apart from mine. I could feel his breath on my face.

"AHEM" we were interrupted by Nicole. We instantly stepped away from each other; me blushing madly. What the hell was about to happen?

"I guess I'll see you around huh Goldsworthy?" he said as a smirk appeared on his face

"Yeah Bet you will" I said and with that he turned away and started walking. Obviously Nicole noticed cause she was looking at me with the screw face. _(A/N: Sorry for the type ghetto term; im from Brooklyn and like the screw is face is like what Alli gives a lot when she be looking at people like are you serious?)_

"What?" I asked her

"What the hell was that!" she said practically yelling. People turned to look at us

"SHUT UP!" I told her in a loud whisper. In all truth I had no idea was just happened. I'm not one of those girls. I just met Tyson! What the hell was that…

"Lexi what's got into you? Practically kissing a guy you just met? That's not like you." She asked. I heard genuine worry in her voice.

"I don't know. But don't worry. It won't happen again" I said still confused myself

"It better not! Lex guys like Tyson have a reputation" She said trying to warn me.

I was shocked to hear this. Well not really shocked just unexpected.

"What kind of reputation?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 3 ! =D Hope you guy like my story so far ! Review? I'll post 3 more chapters by the end of the day tomorrow ! or at least two =D I'll try! But you have to review!<strong>

**Your Review = Motivation ! Motivation= New Chapter ! New Chapter = you guys happy?**

**Also lol! I realized this after reading the relationship between Tyson and Lexi is a little like eclare? I mean the " So i'll see you around : Bet you will " even though i know Eli says guess didn't that happen when Eli & Clare first met ^_^ nd the smirks from Tyson lol? and the oh so lovely Sarcasm Lexi picked up from Daddy goldsworthy. and as well as the last name terms =D Remember how Eli always called clare**  
><strong>"Edwards" ? Well hope thats okay don't wanna make it too the same. Review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Gosh this end note is long O_O REVIEW ^_^**

**- Emily **


	4. Unanticipated Encounter

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to post! Was at the dentist today. Please Note: Do not eat candy. if you do never bite on a hard Jolly Rancher. I cracked my tooth in half :( and this morning when i brushed my teeth it just popped out! Only half! So I had to go to the dentist and get the other half which was not ready to come out at all! Out ''/ lucky it was a baby tooth though =D lmfao yes i still have some in the back =D Anyway this chapter is alright ''/ i would post more but it's already like 1,500 words O_O But the real action is in the next chapter which be uploaded soon! But only if i get at least 7 reviews! I mean come on ''/ Just posted this story yesterday! and already posting the 5th chapter? What writer does that! So show me im not wasting my time and review! and if you want =D Alert it ^_^**

**Anyway ON WITH THE STORY !**

**Disclaimer: No i do not own degrassi :( if i did they would have to find new people to play Drew and Eli because they would both be in my closet without a shirt =D**

* * *

><p>"The son of a bitch man-hore reputation; sure he's cute and charming but when it comes down to it he's a real jerk" She said with a bitter edge to her voice<p>

"What do you mean?" I replied. I mean sure I only knew Tyson for a couple hours but he seemed like a pretty decent guy.

"Last year he hooked up with half the freshman girls, hell he even hooked up with some sophomores but once he got what he wanted from them he was a total ass. I would know." She said. Woah .

"You Slept with him?" I asked her in a hush whisper

"God Know. But we did have a thing, and the moment I didn't put out he kicked me to the curve." She said sighing.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah Oh." She told me as the bell rang

"I'll see you later Lex, be careful with Tyson. I don't want you to fall for the wrong guy." She said and with that she was off leaving me stunned and confused.

Tyson was really that horrible? I couldn't see it, but it was true. Hell he even hooked up with Nicole.

I was halfway through 8th period history when I could hardly concentrate. One being cause of what Nicole told me. Two being I couldn't believe it, and three because Tyson was sitting directly in front of me. Damn it how many classes do I have with him! I heard the bell ring and he turned around to face me.

"So Alexis, since your knew I was thinking maybe I could show you around sometime. Wanna hang out tonight at above the dot? Their having like this back to school party for degrassi there." He replied smiling

"No thanks. I'm good" I said to him as I got up and walked away leaving him stunned. I guess not a lot of girls turn him down, but I'm not one of those girls he just gonna play with and throw to the side.

I turned the corner to see no other then Nicole.

"What's up?" I asked her as we started toward our lockers

"There's this party tonight at above the dot. You in?" I laughed inside at how weird it was Tyson just asked me and here Nicole is asking me, even though I told Tyson no I couldn't say no to Nicole.

"Sure. Time?" I said

"starts at 7! Be at my house at 6:30 Kay?" she said

"Alrighty" I said as I made my way to front of degrassi where my dad would be picking me up

I walked outside to see Morty and a whole bunch of kids surrounding it. God No! Great first day impression right? Stepping into a hearse with everyone watching, and just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.

"Alexis! Over here!" I heard my dad yell from the car. God help me.

I walked over to the car and heard a bunch of whispers. Some not entirely about the car.

"Isn't that a hearse?"

"Who's the hot chick?"

"Who died?"

"Why is she getting in that car?"

"Damnnn who's that chick stepping in the hearse?"

I stepped in the car trying to ignore all the whispers.

"Really Dad? You brought Morty, and decided to park right in front of the school? What are kids gonna think now!" I yelled at him

"Oh please. I drove this thing at degrassi when I was here. Sure I got some weird looks but I didn't care. They get used to it after a while. You'll live." He replied was starting to drive out the parking lot

I sighed. It was true though this was my dad's car since he was 16. He refused to get rid of thing even after he crashed it. He decided he couldn't live without it and got it repaired. _(A/N anyone know what happened to Morty in the real degrassi? *Siqh* I liked that car :'( *tear )_

"Uh huh… anyway Nicole said their having this thing at above the dot for all the degrassi kids. She said it starts at 7 but where meeting up at 6:30. Is that okay?" I asked him

"I guess but you have to run it by mom first. She's probably gonna say yes though so just be home by 10:30. It's a school night." He replied to me. He smirked as he saw the bright smile that appeared on my face.

"Thank You daddy!" I said as I tried to hug him across the seat. He just laughed.

Soon enough we were home. I walked inside to see Uncle Adam and mom talking. Adam has been my parents' best friend since high school, he's also Drew's brother. Come to think of it; it's kind of ironic I call him Uncle Adam when he's really Nicole's uncle. But then again Nicole is my god-sister so I guess it's not too weird.

"Hey Uncle Adam" I said as I walked over to hug him.

"Hey Short stack, what's up?" he said to me. I sighed

"Hey! I'm not that short! And nothing much school at degrassi" I said to him

"Ooh yeah I forgot you were transferring there. How is it?" he asked

"it's pretty good. My best friend Nicole goes there so for now. Yeah Life's Good" I said smiling

"Speaking of which, Mom ; Nicole said above the dot is having like this thing for all the degrassi students. Some kind of back to school party, can I go?" I asked her with a puppy dog look. Dad was easy, mom not so much.

"Honey I don't know. It's a school night…" she started

"But dad said it was okay!" I said. I saw her glare at my father.

"Eli! It's a school night! You're really gonna let her go?" she asked him.

" Oh come on Clare! Let the girl live a little!" Uncle Adam piped up. Thank you Uncle Adam ! I began to smile.

"Yeah Blue eyes, just let her go. Who knows? Maybe she'll meet some new people, make some more friends. Besides we'll have the house to ourselves half the night. I can think of some things we can do to pass the time" I saw my mom blush as my dad whispered the last part in her ear and he wrapped his arms around her.

Ew, I did not need to hear that. God know I'm gonna have that picture in my mind all night. I shuddered.

"That's my que to leave! See you later guys! Good luck at school Lexi and have fun tonight!" he said as he made is way over to the door.

"I'll try! So can I go?" I asked trying to shake what just happened off.

"Fine but be back by 10:30 not a minute later!" she gave in. YES!

"Thank you!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs to my room.

I looked at the time 4:30 already? Where did the time go…? I walked over to my closet and began looking through a bunch of outfits. What to wear, what to wear? I began looking through my shirts.

I saw a like dark pinkish red and black cheetah print top. It was new and was really cute, and I knew just what would go with it! I went to my drawers and pulled out a tight black mini skirt. It wasn't leather but it was pretty sexy. I went to my shoes and picked out my leather peep toe pumps. Perfect I thought!

I looked at the time 4:45. Wow 45 minutes to pick out an outfit? Well it was gonna be worth it. First day at degrassi? B- . First above the dot degrassi party? Soon to be A+ .

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so? Ehh? Good or bad? REVIEW ! Like i said i have what? 4 reviews now? If i get at least 7 i will post chapter 5 by midnight! If i get 10 reviews hell i'll post chapter 6 too ! But just to let you know next chapter will be drama filled! So Alert this story ! Love Love Love <strong>

**REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME =D**

**- Emily**


	5. Unexcusable Encounter

Sorry for the long chapter! But hey the ending is bad ass and worth it! So read ! =D 5 chapters in 2 days? What writer does that? i asked for 7 reviews :( i got 5. But thats alright. I'm gonna post it anyway! PS the outfit that Alexis is wearing is on my profile. it's all from Charlotte Russe =D So yeah I notice the chapter is a teeny bit ghetto when it comes to the party scene. Sorry ! Lol im from Brooklyn NY and thats how it would of went down over here =D So anyway Happy Reading ^_^

ALSO: I'm dedicating this Chapter to emerald1198 =D She reviewed three times and alerted this story and she seems nice lmfao =DD

Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi ''/ if i did I would be playing Clare =D Not Aisilnn Paul . and we would of never broke up =D

* * *

><p>I stepped out the shower feeling ready and fresh. I went into my room and started to get ready. Seeing at it was a party I decided to wear my black and pink lace push up bra and a black thong. Not that any guy would be seeing it of course.<p>

I walked over to bed my bed were I had layed my outfit on and began putting it on. I put the top on and adjusted it so it fit perfect and showed off all my curves. Then I slipped in the short sexy black mini skirt that stopped good enough so my ass was covered. I wasn't sure who I was getting so dressed up for exactly but hey, it was fun.

I walked over to my vanity mirror and sat down. I began applying concealer and foundation. I didn't put on much make up for school but parties were a different story. Though I never caked it on I still looked pretty sexy. I did like this light eye shadow look with some mascara and eyeliner. Along with a light pink lip gloss, I added some hoop earrings and done.

Now for my hair, I decided I would straighten it so I blow dried to real quick and got out my flat iron. In 30 minutes I was done. I swept my bangs to the side and looked at my reflection. Perfect! I looked at the time. 6:00! I better hurry before I'm late. I slipped into my pumps grabbed my favorite black diamond studded clutch and went down stairs.

I saw my dad look at me.

"What the hell are you wearing? If you think your going out like that!" he started

"Dad! I'm gonna be 16!" I told him

"Do you wanna be a pregnant 16 year old! If not I advise you go change!" he yelled

I gasped. "MOM!" I exclaimed

"Now Now you two, Eli relax. She's growing up! If you ask me ; she looks nice!" she told hi,

"See Thank you!" I smiled at my mom. My dad just sighed.

"Don't worry sweetie. He's just being over protective." She told me. No shocker there.

"10:30! NOT A MINUTE LATER!" my dad told me.

"I know!" I told him as I went to grab my leather jacket off the coat rack. It was night time and was gonna be a little cold even in the summer.

I grabbed my kiss off the counter but fast enough before I could hear my parents mumble something like:

"C'mon Eli. What happened to a bunch of things that could pass the time? The offer off the market already?" she said seductively to him.

Ew are they getting im still here?

"Blue eyes that offer never left the table ." my dad said as he leaned in and started kissing her.

That's it I'm gone. Not that they even noticed as I walked out the house. I could still see them kissing through the window. Oh God that image will never leave my mind. I shuddered as I started walking towards Nicole's house.

5 minutes later I rang the door bell. *DING DONG* The door opened and I saw Drew; Nicole's father. _(A/N: I'm sorry for the interruption but I just thought I'd point out how sexy Drew is ^_^)_

"Oh Hey Alexis; Nicole's up in her room getting ready" he said as he backed up to let me in.

"Hi … Thanks " I said I entered the house. I Saw Alli sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Alli." She refused to let me call her anything but that.

"Hey Sweets! How's school?" she asked

"It's good. I'm with Nicole a lot so it's pretty fun so far" I replied

"Nicole's up in her room" she told me even though she knew Drew had already told me.

"Thanks" I said again.

I began walking up the stairs to Nicole's room I opened up the door to see Nicole at the mirror applying mascara to her long eyelashes. I didn't understand why. She had her mother's eye lashes which were practically perfect! I looked her outfit she had on shorts with a purple tunic and some silver stilettos. She looked really pretty! The purple popped on her tan skin. She took a look at me and gasped.

"Damn Lex! You look hot! Who you trying to impress tonight?" She laughed and questioned.

"Haha thanks =D You look really nice too! And no one in particular just up for a night of fun!" I looked at the time 6:55.

It took about 10 minutes to get from Nicole's to the dot.

"Nicole it's 6:55 lets go!" I said to her trying to get her out the door.

"Shit!" she said. I laughed as she practically fell trying to run and get her jacket.

We went down the stairs and said bye to Nicole's parent and were out the door. 10 minutes later we arrived to see music blaring from above the dot. It was 7:08, made it here 8 minutes late. Didn't really matter though no one really shows up on time for these things anyway.

Nicole and I stepped into above the dot to see a bunch of kids from degrassi already there. Well what do you know. Guess some people do show up on time.

Nicole and I went to the snack table to get some punch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I heard a voice say.

I turned to see a girl with blond hair and green eyes. She was pretty.

"Why?" I asked her.

"they put vodka in it." She told me

"8 minutes into the thing and the punch is already spiked?" I asked her as I sighed

"That's degrassi for you. Speaking of which I haven't seen you around, new here?" she asked me. She seemed really nice.

"Yeah, just transferred here from an all girls school. I'm Alexis and this is my best friend Nicole" I told her. As Nicole said a soft hi to her.

"Kristen, and wow an all girls school? That must of sucked" she told me. I laughed

"Yeah pretty much." I replied

"We'll see you around?" she said as she backed up and started to walk towards her friends.

"Will do" I replied back to her. When she was out of sight I turned to Nicole.

"You know her?" I asked

"Kind of, she was in my English class last year." She told me. I said a soft oh.

"Hey, where here to party right?" she said.

"Hell yeah! Think this outfit for tea and biscuits?" I told her as I smiled

"Then let's get started!" she said as she started dragging me to the dance floor I laughed as we started dancing to No Hands by Woka Flocka _( A/N: Sorry if you don't like the song lmfao I was listening to Christian Beadles sing it and it popped into my head =D)_

We were having a great time acting a mess singing the words out loud while dancing.

"Girl the way you're moving!

Got me in a trance!

DJ turn me up!

Ladies dis yo Jam

Ima sip moscato

And you gon lose dem pants

Then ima throw this money

While you do it with no hands"

Hey I might be a Canadian girl but I can sure as hell dance. When he said drop it low me and Nicole dropped it low and earned a couple of aye's from some guys. Nicole and I bursted out laughing but continued doing our thing. When the song we went over to the beverage stand to buy a soda since we had no intentions of getting drunk on a school night.

I bought the soda nd leaned against the wall. I looked to the corner of the room and so no one else but the great and famous Tyson Guthrie. He was making out with some red head who had way to little clothes on. He saw me notice him and got up leaving the poor red head confused. I felt bad for her. Being used like that, didn't think it was true but I saw it with my own eyes.

"Hey Sexyy Lexiiiii…." He slurred he was obviously drunk.

"What do you want Tyson?" I asked him annoyed already

"So I see you showed up after all huh?" he asked me

"Yeah but sure as hell not for your drunk ass." I told him with a bitter edge. He was just kissing that red head.

"Oh c'mon you know you like me" he said as he moved closer and kissed me. The hell I didn't !

"What the fuck!" I pushed him away!

"What? You can dance on the floor like some slut but can't kiss me?" you could hear the anger in his voice.

"Did you just call me a slut? And no I would never wanna kiss your dirty drunk ass! You're a slob, jerk, and you hooked up with my best friend only for sex. I will never like you , or kiss your dumb ass. So leave me the hell alone! Class is over. DISMISSED!" I yelled at him loud enough so people were looking. I knew he was drunk but he was going to far! (A/N: Like when she says dismissed it means convo over goodbye)

"Whatever, you don't have to be such a bitch. Hell you weren't even worth it. You're not even that cute" he slurred.

"Excuse me!" I yelled at him. C'mon Lex keep your cool. You have class.

"You heard be you dumb bitch!" he said.

Hell No. I lifted my hand and punched him right in the jaw. I have class but there was no way in hell I was gonna be disrespected like that from some guy I just met.

Everyone turned and gasped. Tyson looked at me like he was gonna do something. I stepped right in front of him and looked in the face.

"I dare you" I said to him.

He just walked away and headed for the bathroom holding his jaw. I saw Peter Stone , he was aunt Darcy's husband. He owned the dot now and let me off with a warning seeing as he saw what happened to me and if he wasn't the owner he would hit the guy to. I smiled and said thanks. A few minutes later the party restarted.

I wasn't gonna let my night be ruined by some ass hole. I turned to Nicole. She was speechless.

"What the hell was that Lex?" she exclaimed

"What? You thought I was gonna let him talk to me like that? I'm not gonna let him ruin my night! C'mon!" I said as I dragged her back to the dance floor.

She just laughed and followed me.

We started dancing again. A few minutes later Nicole and I were both interrupted by two guys. Nicole started dancing with one while the other stepped closer to me.

"Can I ask the sexy bad ass Lexi to dance?" he asked smiling. I smirked.

"Sure" I started dancing with him. I've never met him before but he knew my name. I guess things travel fast at degrassi.

My first Degrassi Dance? A . No more no less . I refuse to let my night be ruined by some jerk.

Nicole and I danced with each other and the guys for the rest of the night, and it was amazing.

* * *

><p>I KNOW SO LONG RIGHT ! But hey, Love? Hate? too Lonq? REVIEW ! Don't tell me im posting all this for nothing :( Hehe iStill love who ever reads this! But Reviews = Motivation ! Motivation= NEW CHAPTER!<p>

Sorry if it was a little "Ghetto" haha =D Yes iLove happy faces ^_^ ALSO No this is not the end of Lexi & Tyson! It wouldn't be a Lyson story with out them!

Lyson? ''/ Bleh -.- haha =D Hmm Tylexis? Texie? Pick one or create your own in a review =D

- Emily =D Follow me on twitter JadoreEmma


	6. Unwanted Encounter

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! I've had a really bad case of writers block lately ''/ . Well hopefully this chapter doesn't suck as bad as I think. But I have good ideas for the next chapter which I'm typing now for making you all wait so long =D So yeah sorry if this chapter sucks ; couldn't figure out how to form the morning after. But hopefully it isn't to bad. But before I start I want to clear a couple things up.**

**Adam is happily married! You'll be meeting his wife soon ^_^ Hint? You'll meet her in Degrassi.**

**No Alli is not dead -.- she talked in the other chapter and is very much alive.**

**God-Mother is like a religious thing where say if something where to happen to Clare or Eli and they die (NO THEY WONT THOUGH =D ) Lexi would be taken into Alli's family. It's like her guardian. So yeah Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own degrassi. If I did Imogen's crazy ass would leave Eli alone and not exist!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I looked at the time 7am. Boy was I tired. Luckily I made it home with 1 minute to spare. Last night was amazing. Despite that little encounter with Tyson my night was really nice. Those two boys me and Nicole met turned out to be Juniors, their names were Kyle and Kevin I think. Kyle has dropped me off home while Kevin dropped off Nicole. I ended up getting Kyle's number. We talked a lot on the drive home. He seemed really sweet. But then I again I thought the same about Tyson and looked out that turned out.<p>

I got up out of bed and started my daily routine. I took out some white leggings and a Pink and white striped shirt/dress type thing that hugged your curves. _(A/N: I actually have something like that ^_^ it has like buttons in the front and it dumb cute =D )_ I got dressed and put on some concealer to hide the dark circles around my eyes and was done.

I walked down stairs to see no one was home. Weird huh?

I looked on the fridge to see a note.

"Alexis Dear, Your father and I went out this morning for some early grocery shopping. We'll be back later. Have a good day at school."

Alright then, I grabbed an apple from the counter and flipped open my phone. 4 texts.

_Nicole: Hey Hun! Last night was so much fun! Dot before school?_

_Kyle: Had fun last night._

_Kyle: Wanna hang out after School?_

_Tyson: Alexis I AM SO SORRY. I WAS DRUNK I'M SO SORRY._

What the hell? How did Tyson get my number! I don't want his apology. I want him the hell out my life. I sighed and texted Nicole back.

*_Be There in 5. Order me a Latte? Thanks Love_.* I replied and shut my phone. I grabbed my bag and jean jacket and was out the door.

(At The Dot)

I walked into the dot and saw Nicole sitting at booth on her phone. Just as I was about to walk over to her…

"Alexis. I'm so sorry! I was beyond wasted last night. I didn't mean to say any of those things! You are and your worth so much more than that. I'm really really sorry." Tyson stopped me in my tracks to tell me.

"Tyson Move. I don't want your stupid apology" I tried to push him.

"Alexis, Please!" he pleaded

"Get the hell out my way!" I yelled annoyed already. I saw him stiffen but he just walked away.

I walked over to Nicole who just starred at me like I was crazy. I seemed to be getting a lot of those looks from her lately.

"What?" I asked.

"What was that with Tyson?" she asked me

"He tried to apologize to me. If he thinks it's gonna be that easy; he's got a whole other thing coming." I replied to her.

"Damn Hun, 2nd day of school and already so much drama." She sighed.

"I know. But I'm not just gonna let this go. That jerk is gonna get what he deserves." I told her smiling.

"Now what exactly would that be…" she said to me smirking.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see" I said as I walked out the door with my head held high.

* * *

><p><strong>So Hope fully it didn't suck to bad. New Chapter coming next! I have really bad writers block '' im exhausted ! I've been babysitting twin 10 year old boys for the past week. So yeah also Here's a random note that I just had to put out. I had a crazy ass dream about Eli & Adam lmfao.**

**I was Adam in the dream and somehow Eli had gotten like a crow bar and took out a locker, but behind the lockers was like a secret room and from behind their you could open everyone's locker and he was trying to get to Clare's for god knows what. But then like these Ninja type people came and tried to arrest us (Ninja because I was watching Nine Lives Of Chloe King I guess and the moves they do popped into my head) so yeah they tried to get us and Eli is yelling at me Close the door! So I run to close it but I'm not fast enough. So they get in but go straight for Eli. I run out and I hear them dragging Eli out . I'm running for the exit and all I hear is "ADAM I TRUSTED YOU!" with Eli's angry crazy voice . So then I wake up. Heart beating really fast just like what the hell? Alrighty this was long but just had to get that out haha =D**

**Well Alert? Review? Favorite? OOH and tell me what you think Lexi should do to get her revenge on Tyson =D**

**-Emily**


End file.
